Unscripted Love
by Estrella de Amore
Summary: Unscripted Love: A peek into the twisted, glamorous lives of three famous movie stars: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, as their love lives become scripted by the audience, forcing them to suppress their true feelings. Discover how one actor must choose between their career or their love, and how far they will fight before surrounding. Sexual content. Drug use. AU
1. When Sasuke Met Sakura

**Unscripted Love**

_Estrella de Amore_

Chapter One: When Sasuke Met Sakura...

**A/N: This story was actually inspired off of a lot of crack couples I've seen about actors and actresses. I figured as much that I should run this story and see how well it goes. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Sasuke held the rosette in his arms with their bodies leaning on each other for support. He could feel her hot breaths on his face and every now and then, some of her pink strands fell onto his face. While that was partially due to the blowing fan on the side of the set, he felt more like a hero than ever.

Their eyes were locked on each other's. Sasuke's onyx eyes and her meadow green eyes. Completely fixed. He noticed the way her pupils danced each time she scanned his face. The way her long lashes would cover the emeralds every time she blinked.

"I love you." He muttered to her. The words simply rolled off his tongue. He didn't hold back on saying those three words. It just fit perfectly with the scene.

Her eyes jumped in amusement. She giggled and repeated the same words to her. "I love you too, Noriaki."

He closed his eyes to let the words sink in. In a way, he forgot that the cameras were on. The two were not actually on a cliff where he had just saved her from falling to her death. In actuality, the two were being filmed for their latest action flick.

"And, that's a wrap!" The blood red headed director announced after smacking his director's clapper. The click the black and white object made drove Sasuke away from his thoughts.

He had been so involved in the scene. He was mesmerized by the way the milky skinned girl in front of him held herself in such grace and etiquette. The three words and eight syllable line he said hadn't been part of the script. The words came straight from his heart like a race car. He didn't have the manpower to stop the words from escaping his mouth.

Everybody around them clapped. The movie that Sasori had just directed was finally finished. The movie that took about a hundred days to complete was now over.

"Er, Sasuke, you can let me go now." The sweet and silky voice of his co-star was like music to his ears. The past hundred days with the rosette were the best hundred days any man in this world could ask for. He shook his head and released his arms off of her, despite the nerves in body telling him not too.

Once she was set free, she quickly grabbed him for a hug. He felt a peace in her arms as he puts his arms around her once again.

"Good job, Sasuke!" She exclaimed. "And, nice job with the improv at the end! It really fit the scene." Once she let go, he faked a smile on his face. He was an actor and he was going to have to act like his words were meant for movie purposes only. He would have to act like the eight million, six hundred forty thousand seconds he spent with her were based on professional levels.

"Huh, thanks." He muttered to her. Nothing else could process through his mouth besides those two words.

The way she smiled made him feel soft. A smile: something rare for him outside of the camera grew on his own face. He felt at ease when he saw her happy.

The rosette had been in the movie industry much longer than he had. His first movie released just a few months ago, but her first movie released years ago. She was considered a shining star the moment her feet touched the red carpet. Everything Sasuke saw in her was what the world saw in her.

Grace.

Etiquette.

Beauty.

It was no surprise that she was a model before appearing on the silver screen. Her cherry blossom hair worked perfectly for the bubbly girl she was. No matter how short or how long she kept it, whatever hairstyle she chose to do simply fit the structure of her golden face.

"Are you coming to the party that Sasori is holding with the rest of the crew tomorrow night at the club?" Every syllable she took felt like angel hymns.

He paused to think. His manager, Kakashi Hatake, had informed him that attending such parties would only help his career. While he was one film old and had a super success with his first movie, there were still many steps to take to become an A-lister like his co-star.

Crazy and drunken parties at club were never his type of scene. But, if she was going, what reason was there not to go?

"I'm still debating. How about you?"

She chuckled lightly and nodded her head. "I'm thinking of going. I doubt I'll be able to stay the whole night. Tomorrow I have a few more promotional events to attend on our tour around the country," she explained with a small red pigment growing on her cheeks, "the promotional tour ends this week and Sai really wants Naruto and I to put our best efforts into this. After all, our movie releases in two weeks."

He could feel the anxiousness that the rosette was having regarding her upcoming movie. He nodded his head in a feel of empathy. Once someone became a movie star, their whole life changed. It was routine to go to parties that lasted till six in the morning and then have to go to a movie shoots, photo shoot, or some sort of an event at seven o'clock sharp.

Sasuke remembered the day his movie producer as well as director, Izuka Umino, explained to him how life was about to turn upside down. Izuka was a big time movie producer. At the young age of thirty five, he had accomplished more than directors and producers senior to him.

Coming from a somewhat famous family, he thought his life was crazy enough. Apparently, crazy was an understatement for the life of a movie star. Yet, that never discouraged him from the career path he took. Instead, it motivated him more and more to work harder.

"Your movie is going to be a hit," Sasuke told her with a cheeky grin on his face, "actually it won't be a hit. It'll be a blockbuster."

She stroked his face and shrugged. "I've never been one to count the amount of money a movie has made. Honestly, I've never understood how the money is counted. I mean there is so much criteria to consider! The overseas market, the domestic market, plus all the money sold from soundtracks and posters and there is just so much."

"Is that so? Then, what have you always been interested in?"

Again, she shrugged. "For almost my whole life I thought I would become a photographer like my mother. I took hundreds and thousands of different photography classes and even thought of possible names for my own studio. I didn't want to rely on my mother's fame. But, then someone noticed me. A consultant from a modeling agency. He took me in as his own and I modeled for almost seven years until I was noticed by Tsunade. Ever since she brought me to her management company and soon the movie she decided to produce, she has treated me like a daughter."

Sasuke smiled. Her life, her journey into this industry was like a fairy tale. One by one, people began noticing the girl's talent. He had to admit that the girl in front of him had skill. She was creative, beautiful, and had a true passion for what she did.

"I think I know what you mean." Sasuke admitted. "I mean I modeled for ten years before I saw my passion for movies. Honestly, I figured I was going to become a sportsman or something. I've always had this love for soccer. Fencing, too."

"You never know what life has planned for us, right?" She let out a wholehearted laugh. Her laugh was adorable. It reminded him of a baby's. No matter what mood someone was in, just hearing the giggle escape her lips switched your mood to happiness automatically. No questions asked.

"We never do." He muttered. It was true. For so many years, Sasuke had vowed he wouldn't fall for his costars. It seemed tacky to him. It also ruined any chance of professionalism. What if a couple had undergone a bad breakup? Those two actors were probably never going to work again. And, there you go, another pair for a movie cut off the list.

Ironically enough, the girl in front him had dated one of her costars, underwent a horrible breakup, and even spoke publicly about how much of a cheat her boyfriend had been to her.

While he would have hated that, there was still that aura around her that made him swoon. He was speechless when it came to describing her.

He felt, he knew, he believed that he was going to break his own rule for her. For the first time in his life, he felt like this for a girl. After his first movie, he had been with any person he hung around. Boy or girl. Mainly, it was a girl, but there were still a few oddballs out there that believed he was hiding his sexual orientation to the world.

Some even believed that the only reason Sasuke received his part in Izuka Umino's directed movie was because he slept with the man in exchange for a role in the film. A feat called casting couch.

Sasuke knew he was attractive. Yeah, he may have sounded arrogant, but he was sure as hell that if anybody wanted to achieve something in this industry, arrogance was the key. He believed his raven hair and onyx eyes were more than enough to wipe a girl off her feet.

The movie Sasuke acted in prior to this, his first movie, included several shirtless scenes. He exposed his toned abs and peculiar body for girls to drool while watching the movie. From what the newest tabloids stated, he was Konoha's newest sex symbol.

Now, who could deny such a title? Sasuke wouldn't.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm going to get myself cleaned up from all this makeup and stuff. I'm probably going to end up going to the spa." She spoke to him after releasing a large sigh. "I might end up going with Hinata. I dunno! I'll see."

Hinata was her best friend. He nodded his head. He figured that the last part of her goodbye was towards herself.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you at the party tomorrow then." The rosette said to him once more before walking away. This time, he nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be there."

She walked away from him, swaying her hips. His heart beat faster knowing that he was going to see her one last time before she was overwhelmed with the shootings of her new films or the promotions of her movie with Naruto.

The next time he was going to be able spend time with her was probably going to be when the duo were promoting their newly completed film.

After this, he had a meeting with his Kakashi. Last night at three in the morning, which was nothing to people who worked in the movie industry, he called him to inform him about the latest movie offers he had been receiving post his work in Iruka's movie.

Offers had been lined up from even before the movie had come out. Iruka should have been a publicist too because of the way he advertised his movie stars. Temari, the girl with whom he debuted with, was gifted hundreds of compliments by Iruka on how he believed she would be Konoha's next star. Plus, working in Iruka's production, Will of Fire Productions, as a debut film _and_having the man direct the film was more than enough to prove his confidence in an actor.

He walked away from the set that Sasori had designed specifically for the scene that obviously took place near a cliff. His vanity bus was just a minute walk. He hoped that he'd be able to see the rosette before she left.

Adding to his luck, he did. The girl had just walked out of her pink and white vanity bus dressed in a completely different outfit from what she was wearing before. Obviously she couldn't wear a costume from the film no matter how good Sasuke thought it looked on her.

Prior to entering his bus, he smiled to her. She saw him and waved. He pressed his lips together before waving back.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

–

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought! **


	2. Just Friends

******Unscripted Love**

___Estrella de Amore_

Chapter Two: Just Friends

******A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I just wanted to make it clear that this story is a Sasuke and Sakura (SasuSaku) romance. Before it might have said Naruto x Sasuke, but that was on accident lol. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Sorry about the mess up. Iruka told us it would be a good idea for the three of us to come to this party where he is at right now. He just called me and told me about the perfect publicity that there is over there."

Sakura sighed loudly. She wanted Sai to know her disappointment because she was looking forward to spending the day with her best girlfriend, Hinata. A little time at the spa before kicking it off at one of the beaches. The next two weeks were going to be stressful and this might be her last day of comfort for a while.

This was her first time working with the ponytailed movie producer. She had to say that this was also the most time consuming film she has completed in the course of her five years in the movie industry.

Luckily, she got to spend a little more time with Naruto day by day. And, Iruka wasn't _all _that bad. He was hilarious and a great friend of hers. Sai, too. So, it wasn't all a loss.

"It's cool, dude." Naruto comforted the panicking director. Sakura admired the way the blond man handled the situation with such ease. It was probably because he was such a great guy, overall.

Sai smiled to the lead stars in his movie. "Thanks." He seemed relieved that neither of his stars were hating on him for calling them in the middle day for some party their producer wanted them to attend.

"So, should we start going?" Naruto asked with a grin on his glowing face. "I totally call shotgun!"

"You can drive if you want." Sai told him with a sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Your five hundred thousand dollar sports car? You didn't have to ask me twice!" The actor told the director, keeping his grin on his face the whole time as he pranced towards the car.

"Uh, how long do you think we are going to be staying there?" Sakura asked both men. She was texting Tsunade to let her know of the publicity stunt her producer was pulling. Also, in the event that party may run past midnight, Tsunade would need to adjust her schedule to fit this party in as well as the interview she was going to have with Vogue Konoha _and _the cast party for Sasori's film.

Naruto shrugged. "Does it matter? Iruka is actually inviting us to one of his parties! I mean how is this something to plan or even worry about?!"

Sakura noted that Naruto was good friends with the thirty five year old. The two had worked in one of Naruto's most acclaimed film and now the two were working together once again. It also helped that Naruto was heir to the Uzumaki family, the biggest family in all of Konoha's film industry, which meant that his family was in good ties with the man.

He was like the prince of the movie world. From his very first film, critics praised him to no end. Even now, years later, he is one of the most talked actors in Konoha.

"Oh, Naruto, hush!" The rosette muttered. Her cheeks felt warm of embarrassment. It was hard to believe that four years ago, the two were chummy and dating. Naruto and Sakura. Sakura and Naruto. They became Konoha's hottest couple in an instant.

Then again, by that time, the both of them were open about their personal life to the press. After a few years in the industry, she's learned never to trust the media. They had the ability to twist and turn the words of any celebrity.

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura and Naruto were able to maintain a friendship. Everyone believed that their pair on the silver screen was doomed after their high profiled breakup. Partially, she knew she was to blame, but even now, she didn't regret what she said.

It was to whom she said it too.

He was now her closest guy friend. She could confide all her secrets with him. Never did she have to worry that he would tell someone or ever take advantage of her. Whenever she was around him, she knew she was in safe hands.

Everyone: the public, the media, her friends, his friends, movie producers, directors, interviewers, basically everyone she talked to believed that there were still some sort of hidden feelings inside both of them. It was no wonder that speculation had increased that the two were dating again.

Apparently, nobody in Konoha or around the world would understand that when two actors work in a movie, it does not always mean they'll fall in love with each other or are dating each other. For two actors to honestly work with each other, they must form some sort of a bond. Chemistry. They need to create some sort of a chemistry that connects them, otherwise how will they properly act in a movie. Especially if it is a romantic film.

"Just friends." Sakura repeated to the reporters who questioned her relationship with the blond. She was sure Naruto was sick of saying the same words over and over again.

She truly believed that for two actors that have dated each other and have broken up, no matter how nasty the break-up was, if they work in a movie together, they'll rekindle some relationship. Their romance may pop back up, but she doubted that. From her own experience in this film with Naruto, she could proudly say the best advice she could give to anyone would be:

_"Don't let your personal life stop you from what you're doing. In the end, you'll love yourself and possibly love that obstacle that made you doubt your ability." _

As he requested and practically forced upon Sai, Naruto drove the three of them to Iruka's party. He managed to avoid scratching the precious car while having the time of his life by freaking out the director whenever he purposefully when too close to a car.

The party that Iruka was at was a birthday party for a good friend of his: Mizuki. The white haired man who had hints of blue in his hair welcomed the three of them into his mansion. She remembered the man to be Iruka's childhood friend as well as a fantastic movie producer. He actually inspired Iruka to start making movies.

Mizuki was also the first person to cast Naruto and Sakura together in their first movie. The movie that drew their hearts together.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sai!" The man who looked a lot older than her producer was actually a few years older than him. Late thirties for sure, at most early forties.

He embraced all of them. The party that the man had been throwing was a total 'White Out' theme. Everyone around them bore white suits or dresses. Either Iruka forgot to mention that to Sai or Sai forgot to mention that to them when he called them in his anxious tone.

"Looks like we are the only ones standing out, huh?" She muttered. She didn't feel embarrassed, but she didn't feel too pleased either. Her bright red dress contrasted with the pure color everyone else standing adjacent to her coated.

Naruto looked even more out of place than she did. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting such a party. The blond dressed in a casual plaid button up shirt with a puffy vest over his shirt. He also wore sagging denim jeans. He pulled his collars. "When aren't we?"

She looked at him. His ocean blue eyes waved with mischief. "We're Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki," he mocked the words of several reporters in a kiddy voice. "We're bound to fall back in love."

She let out a large laugh. Even the boy with whiskers on his face grinned. His dimpled clenching on his somewhat tanned face. "Naruto, did you get a spray tan?" The rosette asked the blond when they leaned on the bar. Iruka told them to relax and enjoy themselves because he'd take a second to get whatever he needed.

He scratched his head while taking a martini from the bartender. "I might have. I promise you it was solely for movie purposes."

"Was it really?" She eyed him graciously.

He sighed in defeat. "Maybe it wasn't. I maybe have accidentally stumbled upon a very pretty spray tan company consultant from some company who offered to give me a spray tan for free."

The color in her face dropped instantly. Before she could reply, Naruto snickered. He was probably hinting that he was only kidding.

"Dude, you should've seen your face! I'm kidding!" He snorted. "I went to a tanning salon with a few of the buds and well, I thought it would be funny. You know? What's the harm?"

"So, you're telling me that you wouldn't have let some random consultant from a spray tanning company see you completely naked as she sprays that orange color all over you?" Sakura looked at him. Even before she dated him, everyone talked about how much of a casanova he was. For some reason, she felt a hint of jealously even thinking that he'd be content with some other girl.

While it hadn't been confirmed by any tabloids that he dated anybody else after the pair broke up, there were hundreds, almost thousands of rumors that he was dating "it" girl, Ino Yamanaka. The American born starlight hit some sort of lust nerve with the male audience because everyone was obsessed with her. Naruto worked with her in a few movies and apparently, the two had grown "very close" in their shoots.

Naruto eyed her carefully. He moved his head closer to hers. The scent of the martini he just drank was evident from his breath. "Are you, Sakura Haruno, getting jealous?"

"Jealous?" She snapped. "I wouldn't be jealous of any girl you sleep with even if I tried." She tried to walk away, but she felt Naruto's arm grabbing onto hers.

"Sakura?"

The rosette turned around and laughed. The tanning on his skin melted away.

"I'm kidding, Naruto!"

He laughed for a few seconds before pausing for a few moments. "You deserve an Oscar for that performance! I was totally blown away."

She brushed some hair off her back. "I know." She giggled afterwards. The two continued their conversation about Konoha's weather. Obviously, they were like normal people. They could sit and talk about anything without making the conversation completely awkward.

They.

Were.

Just.

Friends.

"Is Iruka ever going to come back to meet with us?" Sakura grumbled to Naruto. If she left now, she could still make it to the reservations she made with Hinata for dinner. Possibly, they could go to a spa. If they were able to tip the employee enough.

"Let's make a run for it." He suggested. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are kidding!"

"Nah."

"Aren't you the daredevil?"

"I can't deny that statement."

"Well, guess what, guys?" Iruka's voice overpowered theirs. "If you could just take a few pictures outside, you can leave."

"Let's go!" Naruto jumped up from his seat. He winked at Sakura to follow him.

"They may or may not ask you about the movie. So, small talk, please." Sai offered his sage advice to the two experienced actors. "The full fledged promotions start the day after tomorrow."

"Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. May I go?"

Sakura giggled, appreciating her ex-boyfriend's humor. Sai rolled his eyes while hiding his smirk. Naruto readied his vest.

"Ready whenever you are, partner."

"Do you need hair and make up done?" Iruka suggested.

"Iruka, we are going to answer a few questions, not sit down and have a beer with them." The blond actor commented.

"Now that you mention it, that would be a-"

"No." The two of them said in a unison.

Pouting, Iruka nodded and walked away. The two followed him out to the front door.

"Small talk." Naruto mocked again. He kept his joyful smile on the whole time.

The moment the two walked towards the photographers. A whole flood of paparazzi raided them. This hadn't been expected. The both of them tried to walk away as soon as their pictures were taken, but they weren't fast enough.

"Tell us about your movie, Naruto!" One shouted.

"Our movie is a romantic comedy-" He said despite showing his back to the cameras.

"Was there any romance behind the scenes between you two?"

Sakura paused. Why did they always have to ask about their personal life?

"No. But, there was a lot of chemistry on screen between our characters." The rosette handled the situation the best she could to give more insight on the movie.

"What about off-camera?"

This struck an instinct for her to turn around and face the cameras. Naruto did the same. She sighed before responding to the ignorant and nosy man's question. Instead, her co-star acted for her.

"Off camera we are just friends. Very similar to our characters, it's the story of two friends that-" Naruto was interrupted again when a mic was forced towards Sakura.

"Are you two really friends or are you more than friends?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked irritatedly. The man with the mic was practically forcing the mic down her throat. She took a few steps back, almost tumbling in which Naruto helped her.

Of course, this was going to be all over the web in just a few hours.

"How do you feel about working with Naruto again? Especially after you called him a deceit on national television!?"

Naruto turned around and glared at them. "You know? Such cheap questions can only come from cheap people," He bitterly spat at the press, "I mean you people are throwing this microphone down her throat, almost made her fall, and are now questioning something she said two years ago! What the hell is wrong with you?"

She could see his face slowly becoming red. She muttered something to the blond, who seemed more interested in denouncing all of the men and women in front of them.

"So, you do still have feelings for her, right? What made you get back together?"

Sai finally came and began shooing away the press. It wasn't a surprise that an encounter with the paparazzi ended up like this.

The three of them stood near Sai's car.

"Naruto, calm down." Sai motioned for the actor, who seemed too irritable after what had just occurred. "Forget about them!"

There was one thing she kept in mind. The way Naruto saved her fall. The way Naruto protected her from the obscene questions the reporters threw at her. He defended her with the sacrifice of his reputation.

"Naruto, thank you." She told the boy.

"It was nothing. I'm just mad that they got away with it. I mean..."

"It's all over now. All right? Just prepare yourself for a little more of this when we began our tour." Sai warned. "This time there is only so much we can do as it's a free question and answer period. We had the advantage of private property here. Outside, not so much."

She nodded her head and looked over at Naruto. He was still fuming, but he was beginning to relax some more too.

"I'm gonna stay back just to handle any more messes. So, take my car again." Sai handed the keys back to Naruto.

She could a sheepish smile grow on the tanned boy's face. He began the engine and drove off quickly.

"Naruto, you know you didn't have to protect me."

He looked at her. His deep crystal eyes comforted her. "Please, Sakura. I don't care if we still aren't together. You are my best friend. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would I?"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't."

He did his legendary wink at her. This time, she felt her heart melt.

Was she, Sakura Haruno, falling for Naruto Uzumaki once again?

* * *

**A/N: Comments, reviews, anything is appreciated! Let me know what you thought. **


	3. What's In A Name?

******Unscripted Love**

___Estrella de Amore_

Chapter Three: What's In A Name?

******A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews! Like I said earlier, don't be alarmed when you see Naruto and Sakura together because I promise you...Sasuke and Sakura are endgame! :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I'll be there in an hour," Naruto muttered into the phone, "I just dropped Sakura off at the spa. After I drop Sai's car at the studio, I'll take my car and drive by to your place."

He grinned after the girl on the phone said something dirty to him. She was also so kinky whenever he wasn't with her, but when he got there, she became stiff and focused more on talking about her day. Whatever. He still loved her.

"I'll talk to you later, Ino."

The actor hung up the phone and drove away from the spa. He looked at the convertible's rear mirror and could see a string of paparazzi following him. They never gave him a break, did they?

He sped away from the shopping center and decided to make the paparazzi go on a little goose chase. There were pages and pages of reports on how Naruto and Ino were dating. Of course, the two denied this fact. Neither of them wanted to ruin their relationship by giving the media a chance to take advantage of the openness they were giving them on their personal life.

Plus, there was an equivalent amount of reports on his so-called relationship with Sakura. They began once the two started shooting for Sai's movie. Rumors that their love had once again been "rekindled" only made him keep his distance from the paparazzi and any of the nosy questions they asked.

The rowdy blond knew his life was a number one priority for reporters. Even before his debut film, his name had popped up several times on tabloids. The writers played the 5 W's with him:

"Son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki was seen partying with WHO?!"

"WHEN did the son of Minato and Kushina leave so and so's house?!"

"WHY doesn't the son of Minato and Kushina act?!"

"Son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki has said WHAT?!"

The only difference now was instead of 'son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki', he was Naruto. He finally built a name for himself from his very first movie: his debut movie. His acting was praised. His character received international attention. He won almost all male debut actor awards that year. Some people predicted that he won those awards because he was an Uzumaki. As if he could change his last name. If he could change who he was, he would, just to show people that he didn't need a name to be famous.

After claims of his family status in the movie industry had begun to fall, his relationships became the new reason for why he received so much accolade. His acting? Never appreciated for what it truly was.

While all this frustrated Naruto, he learned to get used to the system of the movie industry. He was told by his father to use these news to his advantage.

"In the movie industry, for you to appreciated for your acting, you must first build a name for yourself. The best way to do that is by having the upper hand in what the media reports." The veteran actor explained to him after the blond frustratedly complained how the image of being a casanova was beginning to affect the kinds of movies he was being offered. At the time, he was only being offered movies where he played a womanizer. Whether or not it was true, that was besides the point.

Personal lives and professional lives were two different things.

He finally dropped his director's car off at the studio and proceeded to drive in his car. The trip to his girlfriend's house was short, which was exactly what he wanted. After a day like his, he wanted to rest his arms and body on his blonde girlfriend.

Checking a few times from west to east, Naruto walked out of the car with a pair of sunglasses on and a large hat. Due to the fact that the girl lived in an apartment building, other residents of the building clicked pictures of the male as he entered her apartment or even the building.

Discreetly, he sneaked past a crowd of people and walked up to the girl's apartment. She had the largest one, which wasn't much of a surprise. Everybody loved Ino. They loved how unique she was, she wasn't like other Konoha people. Since she was born in another country, everyone simply found her exquisite.

Naruto placed the extra key she gave to him into the keyhole and opened the door. He was surprised to see the whole living room decorated. Ino walked from her bedroom in a silky, plum robe. Her blonde hair was dripping wet. If it wasn't obvious enough, the actress had just walked out of the shower.

"It's not safe for you to walk out of the shower the minute you hear the door open. It could be anybody, you know," He muttered to while throwing his vest onto the floor and walking closer to her. "Especially when you are dressed like that."

The blonde sashayed towards him. Her spring green eyes called to him like an animal in need. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear:

"What if I were _un_dressed?"

Naruto grinned before tugging at the belt of the royal colored attire. "I guess I'll just have to show you." Ino giggled before jumping into his arms and pointed to the sofa.

Whenever he was with Ino, he felt like himself. He didn't feel like Naruto Uzumaki, the actor. Or Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. No. He felt like Naruto Uzumaki, a twenty seven year old that was about to get laid!

"Naruto, that was," Ino murmured temptingly, her hand stroked his bare chest. "hot." The two of them were laying on the sofa, their hands intertwined.

Naruto laughed loudly before kissing his girlfriend's head. "Baby, I know." He reached for the remote control that was on the glass coffee table and turned on the television. The first thing that appeared was Naruto's rage at Mizuki's party. The way he yelled at those reporters for hurting Sakura.

Ino groaned loudly. He knew how she felt about Sakura. The two were often pitted against each other for movies, opportunities to be on the cover of magazines, and many other things. The biggest thing Ino hated was how the media reported Naruto and Sakura's relationship.

"Oh come on, Ino," the blonde actor comforted her, "they are totally hyping it up. It didn't happen like that! She almost fell."

Defensively, Ino rubbed his arm. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I know, I know. I believe you. It's just times like this I wish we could go public with our relationship."

Naruto nodded his head. He completely understood where she was coming from. But, it was a mutual understanding. "I know. And, I'm sorry."

She smirked at him. "Oh honey, I'm not complaining. I don't want my work to be based on my relationships. It's tacky."

He couldn't have agreed more. Ino demanded that he turned off the television for a round two on their private time on the couch. Once again, he couldn't disagree. She always made him feel better. He turned off the television and the blonde faced him again.

Ino was Konoha's hottest actress. Guys died for her, girls envied her. It was honestly a treat to say she belonged to Naruto. Her pimple free, baby soft skin, her endearing, yet charming eyes, her bitchy, yet poise attitude.

Before the girl could lean in for a kiss, he heard his phone vibrate. Naruto ignored it and planted a kiss down his girlfriend's neck, but the phone kept ringing. "Who the hell is calling?" He asked before grabbing his pants that were on the floor.

He fished his hands into the pockets of the jeans and took out his phone. With Ino's permission, he accepted the call. It was Jiraiya.

"Hello?"

"N-Man!"

"Jiraiya, are you drunk dialing me? _Again_..."

"Nah. I just wanted to congratulate you for bringing in almost three times as much online reservations for your next movie!"

"What?!" Naruto almost jumped off the sofa. The blonde actress raised her eyebrows and he immediately turned the phone on speaker. "Dude, that's great!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Apparently, the way you protected Sakura gathered people's attention and led to more people buying tickets!"

"That's awesome news! Anything else?"

There was a loud and obvious pause. "Jiraiya?"

"Uh..."

"Jiraiya, spit it out!" Ino peeped into their conversation. The awkward pause grew, but was dismissed shortly.

"So, Iruka, Tsunade, and I were all talking. We figured that if you and Sakura were to date, then there would be no doubt that your movie would break some sort of a record! While we already predict it's going to be a success, both of your careers will go skyrocketing if you dated."

"Jiraiya! I'm not dating Sakura..._again_." He shouted into the phone. There was no way he was going to break up with his beloved girlfriend to go date his co-star.

"I'm not saying you have to date her, but what I am saying is that-" Naruto cut off his manager even before he could finish what he was saying. He threatened to hang up the phone if the white haired man continued to speak more nonsense. How could his godfather, who has known him his whole life, expect him to drop his current relationship (that he knew about)? The blond ran his hand through Ino's hair and then his own.

"Naruto, listen! If you were to _pretend _to date Sakura for just movie purposes, you and her will rise into the A-listers category instantly. Your movie is going to be a blockbuster if you two just act like you guys are back together."

He glanced at his Ino, who seemed offended by the manager's choice of words. He looked down at his phone. So, his manager was basically telling him to lie to the world and pretend to date his pink haired co-star to assure that the movie be a new turn in his career?

It would work. And, it wasn't a bad idea coming from a manager's point of view. But, for an actor, it sounded horrible. Naruto absolutely hated using his name or anybody else to fire up more attention on him. Then only did his father's words hit him again:

"In the movie industry, for you to appreciated for your acting, you must first build a name for yourself. The best way to do that is by having the upper hand in what the media reports."

The media thought of him to be a casanova, a womanizer, a playboy, everything. If he acted like he was dating Sakura, there was no doubt that he had the "upper hand" in what the media was saying because he could twist the story to his own liking.

"I'll do it." He announced into the phone, earning a gasp from Ino.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to add...don't worry! You'll be seeing some Sasuke and Sakura soon! ;] I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: If you have any questions or comments, please say so!**


End file.
